Gossip
by AnimatedSM1
Summary: Larxene and Marluxia have a conversation about some of the relationships in the Organization. Warning: hints of same sex relationships. Slight Akuroku,XigDem,MarVex,XalLux,LexZex and LarNam.


**Author's Note: This whole story was base of my convestion with my best friend Peter. We both talk about the couples we support in the organization and he is mostly a Larxen/Luxord fan. He isn't much of a yaoi fanboy but he will agree with me on Akuroku and LeZex. Anyways enough of my rambling...Enjoy!**

* * *

"Yo Roxas, wanna go get some ice cream?"

"Sure Axel."

Larxene scolded as Number VIII and XIII headed out the room,

"Pedophile."

Marluxia looked up from the newspaper he has reading to give his friend a questioning look.

"Were you addressing to me Larxene?"

The woman snorted,

"Your close to one but I was referring to our dear Number VIII. He been awfully chummy with the newest member, haven't he?"

Marluxia gave it a thought. It was true how friendly Axel seemed around number XIII and it was rather strange how he took the boy under his wing so fast. The Graceful Assassin only thought it was some type of sucking up to the Superior who clearly favored the boy. He's precious Key of Destiny.

"Axel is only being nice." Marluxia declared going back to his reading. Larxene scolded as she sat up from her previous lounging on her back position on the couch next to Marluxia,

"Come on Mar'! Don't tell me you, of all people, haven't been reading the signs Axel been giving off to the kid?"

Marluxia sighed, seeing how Larxene won't drop this till she's satisfied, folded his newspaper on his lap and gave number XII his full attention.

"Explain." Larxene smirked and began to go down her list,

"First, he never leaves Roxas' side. Second, he's always offering sweets to the kid. Third, he tried last week to get Roxas alone in his room. Plus he makes that 'pedo' face when ever he sees Roxas licking ice cream. Let's face it, Axel's a pedophile."

"…Your just mad because he said he doesn't want to mess around with you anymore." Marluxia smirked causing Larxene to narrow her eyes,

"Shut up! I was gonna dump him anyways for Number X."

"Won't Number III stab you for that?"

"They broke up last week so it's safe."

"Again?" Larxene nodded and Marluxia shook his head. He honestly couldn't keep up with those two and he doubt hardly anyone else. As if anyone cared in the castle.

Larxene sighed and rest her head on the others shoulders,

"But than again Luxord might go back to him before I get a chance."

"Probably."

There was a pause between the two before Larxene spoke again,

"How's the Ice King doing? I haven't seen him for a week now." Marluxia looked at her,

"How would I know?"

"Your nailing him aren't you?" the woman answered expressionless but at the corner of her eye she saw Marluxia's blush come and go.

"Don't be ridiculous!" the man stated firmly, "What makes you think that?!"

Larxene shrugged sitting up,

" So… you haven't made your move yet?"

"No!--I mean, no I'm not interested in laying in bed with the old goat! The nerve Larxene!"

Number XII only waved him off,

"Oh, stop putting up a show. You know you like him and I know you like him. But does he know?"

The blush on Number XI's face gave it away and Larxene gasped for a sec, a little surprised, than laughed in his face,

"Hahaha! Your acting like a high schooler who has a crush on his teacher! I can't believe the great Marluxia is scared to flirt with Mr. Grump-icicle! What do you think he'll do, say no and laugh in your face than tell everyone in the castle how pathetic you are? Cause that sure what I'll do! Hahaha-- eep!" Larxene was cut off from her teasing when a scythe was pointed right at her by a very upset Marluxia.

"Err… dropping it now." Larxene gulped. Satisfied, the Assassin summon away his weapon and went back to sitting on the couch. Larxene frowned,

"Sheesh, lighten up. I was only joking."

"Better chose your jokes wisely around the guy that can put poison ivy in your panties' drawer."

"Fair enough. Moving on, notice how Demyx was limping in breakfast today?" Larxene snickered. Marluxia quirked an eyebrow smirking,

"He seemed rather dizzy as well."

They both looked at each other before stating at the same time,

"Upside down ceiling sex."

Larxene howled with laughter remembering how scared Demyx is of heights,

"The crazy positions Number II comes up with!" Marluxia chuckles remembering Number II's lustful face as he watch Demyx drink a glass of milk. He slightly shivered at the thought of if that one eye looked at him that way, Kingdom Hearts help him!

"But I bet Number IX isn't that bad in bed if Number II keeps going to him."

"Ugh, I don't wanna know what they do in his bedroom."

"Have crazy sex."

"I said I didn't want to know! Now I'm gonna skip lunch today." Larxene giggled,

"You know what I don't get?"

"What?"

"How Number V and VI make sex work?"

"Larxene!"

"What? It seems impossible since Number VI is a shortie and Number V is a giant! Won't Number VI be crush under that massive body?"

Marluxia winced at the thought,

"I don't know. Maybe their the type of couples that don't have sex." Larxene snorted at that,

"Yeah right… Maybe Number VI tops!"

"Larxene please! I don't wanna hear this. Lets go back to where you think Axel is a pedo, huh?"

"Or maybe back to you denying you have the hots for Number IV?" Larxene smiled slyly hoping she get some info out of this. Marluxia narrowed his eyes at her,

"What makes you think Vexen's my type? What makes you think I'M his type?"

Larxene shrugged than smirked,

"Okay, if you don't like him…How is it that you know his name?"

Marluxia paused, opening his mouth but then shut it seeing he didn't have a good comeback. So he settled on looking away from Larxene feeling a blush coming along. No hearts, no emotions his ass! If the superior was so right about EVERYTHING than maybe he could explain why he blushes when he sees Vexen in the same room, or walking down the hall towards him. He thought he hid it well since no one spoke to him about it….Until now!

"How do you know?" Marluxia asked not looking at Larxene. The woman perked up seeing she'll get more info on this,

"It's a little obvious, I'm surprise no one else knows but me. Hmm, I'd say my first clue was that every time he comes into a room with us, you pull your hood back up and watch him for the little time he spends outside the lab. Then when your speaking to him you always address him by name, not number, and it gets him mad and I can tell you like it when he gets mad since you smile and say a smartass comment. The clues are all--oh! And you drooled a little one time when you watch him bend over to pick up the papers he dropped in the hallways where we was hanging out."

Marluxia could have smacked himself for leaving such obvious clues around and only glad that Vexen himself haven't catch on. Marluxia sighed turning back around to face his grinning friend,

"Fine," he said defeated, "You caught me. Good job. But if you so much as give a damn clue to anyone about this little hidden fact about me, I'll make weeds grow out of your bras for the next…year!" Larxene smirked but agreed,

"You know, I'm kinda relieved you have eyes only for the old goat."

Marluxia raised an eyebrow,

"Why would you say that?"

Larxene chuckled before getting up from the couch,

"Because that way, when our little group heads out for Castle Oblivion next week, you can have Number IV to yourself and I can get to know Namine a little…_better_." with that said Larxene opened a portal and headed out leaving, Marluxia to himself. He snorted,

"Pedophile." before thinking of ways he can abuse his power as lord of Oblivion to get to know Vexen…_better_.


End file.
